ActiMates
ActiMates Barney (formally Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney) was an interactive plush toy released in September 1997 by Microsoft. History Codenamed "Gepetto" for the motion technology inside the dolls, the Actimates toys were Microsoft's attempt to get into the toy market, especially the digital sector that was growing very popular by the late 1990s. The first of these dolls, modeled after Barney, was first displayed at the New York Toy Fair in 1997 to much praise. Immediately put into stores, Barney quickly became a huge success that holiday season. Dolls based on Arthur, his sister D.W., and the Teletubbies were also made following the success of the Barney plush. Despite being decently popular for a few years, the dolls were discontinued in 2000 with Microsoft losing the patent rights to the toys in 2005. Capabilities While Barney can be used as a stand alone toy, the main feature is the ActiMates doll's interactivity with the PC and television. To get the ActiMates to interact with the TV show or the videos, a hockey-puck-shaped transmitter device called a TV Pack must be purchased separately and connected to the video-out connector of the TV set, while to have the ActiMates interact with the specialized computer software (developed by 7th Level and published by Microsoft), another hockey-puck-shaped transmitter device called a PC Pack must be purchased separately and be connected to the MIDI/game port connector of the PC. 'Stand Alone' When used as a stand-alone toy, Barney has a 2,000 word vocabulary and is able to sing 17 songs in addition to being able to play 12 different games. These actions can be achieved by pressing the various sensors throughout the plush's body. For example, if one were to squeeze one of Barney's hands, he would play through one of the games. Covering Barney's eyes, which have light sensors, and uncovering them would let the plush play peek-a-boo with the user. 'PC Pack' Using the PC Pack, Barney could interact with special PC titles developed by 7th Level and Microsoft. Because of the updated capabilities of this pack, Barney's vocabulary jumped from 2,000 words to an impressive 14,000 words in total. The software makes use of a special programming library called "ToyAPI", which communicated with the ActiMates via the PC Pack. Actimates Barney is required for the pack-in title, "Fun on Imagination Island", but was optional for the other titles. When not using the toy, Barney would appear on screen in his place in most of the titles. Actimates Barney could also help the user in the various PC games. Like in stand alone mode, Barney can play Peekaboo with the characters in the PC games. 'TV Pack' By using the TV Pack, ActiMates Barney becomes a sort of viewing buddy and interacts with special encoded tapes and broadcasts of Barney & Friends, (even if they were taped off of TV). Squeezing his hand would make him say a phrase like "I like watching TV with you." "Let's watch this show together." "Whoa." "Let's watch this show let's all about like this." "Wow. That's Was Fun." "Hip, Hooray." "I love giving hugs." "We sure for our friends." "Remember, i love you. and "Thank you for watching TV with me." Barney would also sing along to the songs and comment on various events in the episodes and videos. Actimates Compatible Videos 51127P1REYL SL500 AA280 .jpg|link=Waiting for Santa 6.jpeg|link=Campfire Sing-Along index school.jpeg|link=Barney Goes to School concert index.jpeg|link=Barney in Concert V23105djkwh.jpg|link=Rock with Barney X5620.jpg|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure barneyalphabetzoo2.jpg|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo nxkr-861619-1.jpg|link=Barney Live! In New York City v01196deqkg.jpg|link=Imagination Island 51XWB1NRACL.jpg|link=Barney Safety 128477.jpg|link=Making New Friends barneyridinginbarney'scar.jpg|link=Riding In Barney's Car 6303610730_01_LZZZZZZZ.jpg|link=Barney Songs (video) v01193ubyxl.jpg|link=Barney's All Aboard for Sharing v43104pd8vn.jpg|link=Barney's Talent Show V4310586ekv.jpg|link=Barney's Fun & Games V432518em3l.jpg|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons V21326kxceq.jpg|link=Once Upon a Time (video) V431060hghy.jpg|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day 128488.jpg|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook v4310722aw0.jpg|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound barney'sadventurebus.jpg|link=Barney's Adventure Bus 75d2c060ada00c21c7eaf110_L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|link=Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 128489.jpg|link=Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1571320377.jpg|link=It's Time for Counting v01185adpoe.jpg|link=Barney in Outer Space v23741knuie.jpg|link=Barney's Big Surprise 1571321810_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|link=Barney's Halloween Party bandicam 2016-10-01 07-47-00-480.jpg|link=Barney's Great Adventure BarneyGoodCleanFunOhBrotherShesMySister.jpg|link=Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 1571323767.jpg|link=Sing and Dance with Barney 51M98084KQL.jpg|link=What a World We Share v24254wlhiy.jpg|link=Walk Around the Block with Barney 1999 VHS.jpg|link=Let's Play School 1571323848_01_LZZZZZZZ.jpg|link=Barney's Night Before Christmas 145444.jpg|link=More Barney Songs OUAT.jpg|link=Once Upon a Time (video) Barney-barneys-sense-sational-day-vhs-cover-art.jpg|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day Imagination island 2000.jpg|link=Imagination Island index a-z.jpeg|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo 14568.jpg|link=Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Scan41.jpg|link=Barney's Super Singing Circus 51CAR1G5DQL. SS500 .jpg|link=Barney in Concert F&G.jpg|link=Barney's Fun & Games v52488dkww5.jpg|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook Final.jpg|link=Barney's Talent Show Trivia *Due to the difference in functions between the PC Pack and TV Pack, the ActiMates will not interact with episodes of Barney & Friends nor Barney videos if they are being watched on a computer monitor using a tuner card with the PC Pack plugged in. Likewise, it will not interact with a TV that is connected to a computer and has a TV Pack is plugged into the TV. *Computers without MIDI port capability will not be able to run the PC Pack. Category:1997 Category:Barney Merchandise Category:Barney Toys